A Drunken Fairy
by AkemiYukimura
Summary: A story about what happens when Gajeel comes to Fairy Tail to find everyone drunk. Gajevy, gajevy, and more gajevy in this one shot.


**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Ship Title**: Gajevy/Gale

**Rating:** T (for references to being drunk)

**A.N.:** This is my third fanfiction! I will upload the other 2 when the time comes (they're for Gajevy week)! It's a short story I had in my head, and thought it would be fun to write! It's kind of based off my experiences on being drunk. :P I hope you like, and all reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Gajeel had just gotten back from a mission and all he wanted to do was grab a beer at the guild and get some sleep. Lily had already turned in for the night, but Gajeel needed a beer to relieve the tension after that long unbearable ride.

He was still a couple of yards away from the guild when he heard laughing and yelling coming from it. Dammit, he thought, sounded like there is a party going on. Just his luck. He debated on just turning around, but he wanted his damn beer! So he decided to suck it up, run in, get his beer, and run out.

When he walked in, he saw the place was trashed. Half the guild was passed out already except for a couple of guys and the majority of the girls. It seemed like he missed the majority of the party, but that still didn't stop the girls from being obnoxiously loud in their group. It looked like they were playing some kind of game of spin the beer bottle and laughing, when Gajeel glanced over. He didn't miss the white-haired demon mage and drunk card mage glance at him with an evil twinkle in their eyes, whispering to each other. He knew that was not good. He better get out of here and fast.

As he made a bee line for the bar, he all of sudden heard a high pitch squeal "GAJEEL!" from behind him. He knew that voice, he could recognize the bookworm's voice from a mile away. He all of a sudden felt small arms and a small but womanly body pressed against his back. Shit. He halted in his step as she kept glomping him from behind. "You'reee baaacck!" she slurred out. Oh, god, she was drunk.. he knew it by the way she sounded and her actions. He needed to get away. He felt her chest against his back and it made his mind think of so many dirty thoughts. He needed to get out of here.

As he managed to struggle out of her grip, he glanced behind him and noticed that her eyes were hazed over and she had a huge stupid grin on her face. How much did the girls give her to drink?! If it was the card mage involved, he knew it was too much. He noticed she started to walk towards him, but tripped because of her drunken stupor. She was in no shape to stand, let alone walk. He grabbed her before she hit her head on the ground. He tried to wave at the girls, giving them pleading looks, to get their attention to come take care of her. He couldn't do this. He wasn't a nurse or a mother. The girls were better at that. But as he tried desperately, they continued looking the other way, either too drunk to notice or choosing not to. He had a feeling it was the later.

"Dammit!" he said as he cradled her in his arms. The only choice he had was to take her to the infirmary bed so she didn't hurt himself. As we walked, he noticed she was going in and out of passing out, and drooling on herself and him in the process. "I just wanted some damn beer.. fucking fairy tail girls and their fucking drunk stupor.." he muttered to himself on the way up.

It was much quieter up here, which helped relieve his headache brought on by this shrimp. Now he could hear the shrimp talking to herself in her sleep. He heard his name get muttered and glanced down. What was she dreaming about? He wanted to know. All of sudden the bookworm reached up and started hugging his neck. Fuck.. he could know feel all her womanly curves pressed up against his chest. She was totally drunk and didn't know what was she was doing, he kept trying to tell his dirty mind. Her voice was next to his ear when he heard her whisper drunkenly, "I lovvve you stuuupid Gajeel…" That made him hault. He could feel his ears heat up at that. She loved him?! Was she even awake? When he heard her soft snoring, he knew she must have said it in her sleep. He continued walking and opened the door to the infirmary. He smirked to think she was having dreams of him. He set her on the bed, and turned to leave. If he stayed around much longer, he didn't know how he could control himself around her.

Now he can get his much needed beer. He all of sudden felt his shirt tug. He thought maybe he caught it on something, but when he turned around, he realized it was Shorty tugging on it with a cute peaceful smile on her face. As he tried to unclamp her fingers from his shirt, he realized she was dead asleep and had his shirt in a death-hold grip. He looked up at the ceiling and ran his hands through his hair. He really was tired. He glanced at Shorty as she curled up on her side in fetal position, a happy smile and drool coming out of the side of her face. He decided he take the other side of the bed, because hell, he wouldn't be able to leave anyways, and he should try to get some so he can tease Shrimp about it tomorrow. He laid on his back next to her, when he did, her head nuzzled closer to him. He glanced down and noticed her lips were parted a little. Fuck.. he glanced at the ceiling, he could feel his cheeks warm. He needed to not think about this beautiful fairy princess sleeping next to him because she made him feel things inside of him that made him burn up inside. As he closed his eyes and listened to her slow breathing, he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

CRASH! "Dammit!" Gajeel rose out of bed with a start when he heard a crash and a small female voice curse. It took him a minute to realize where he was, but when he did, he realized Levy was at the end of the bed, standing up from falling. He went to her then, and then noticed the paler of her face in the moonlight. "Bathroom.." she managed to whisper out.

He took her in his arms and ran to the bathroom across the hall. He knew Shorty didn't drink much, and this could only mean she was about to throw it all up. He pushed the door open with his foot and set her right in front of the toilet just in time. It sounded like she was throwing up her organs. He held her hair back in the process. It pulled at his heartstrings to see her like this. He did this himself when he was younger, at the phantom lord days, and he remembered Juvia looking after him during that time. He was glad for the friendship she showed him, maybe not at the time, but seeing Shrimp go through what he went through in the past, he sure was now. He then saw her start to cry as she continued to throw up. He rubbed her back, the same way he remembered Juvia doing. "Dammit, fuck, I shouldn't have listened to them.." she said as she wiped her face with her arm. He held her against him as he flushed the toilet. He noticed her body slacken against him, passed out again. He grabbed her in arms again and went back to the infirmary bed. He was so tired, that he collapsed next to her.

* * *

She woke up feeling sunlight on her face. When she tried to open her eyes, a pounding headache came on. "Fuck," she said as she grabbed at her head. Once she managed to open her eyes, she was looking at Gajeel. Her eyes went wide then. She shot up and looked down, and realized all her clothes where on. 'Phew, we didn't do anything inappropriate, but why is he here?' She thought as she glanced down. She tried to think back on what happened last night. She remembered the girls playing spin the bottle, but after that it all got very fuzzy. What the hell happened? She kept staring at him thinking he might disappear on her. He was so handsome and cute with his sleeping face. She was tempted to touch one of his piercings on his face, and didn't realize she was about too until his eyes shot open.

"EEP!" she squeaked as she drew her arm back. He sat up then, having a confused look on his face trying to figure out his surroundings. He then looked at her and then seemed to remember. He scrambled off the bed from her like she was some kind of disease. 'Oh, god, what did I do last night?' she thought.

"What happened?" she whispered to him before he walked out.

He glanced at her then, and had a smirk on his face. "That's a story for another day."

She walked over to him, pouted, and crossed her arms, "Tell me!"

He looked down at her then and frowned, "Don't ever get drunk again, you hear me?!"

She didn't know what happened, but she had a feeling she did something to upset him. She looked down, "I'll make sure not too. I'm sorry."

She looked up again, and noticed he looked uncomfortable. "Don't apologize," he said under his breath looking the other way. He turned heading out the door, "I need my fucking beer." She smiled when she saw his ears turn red as she followed him. She was going to find out from him what happened, one way or the other, even if it would make her blush (which she had a feeling it would by the way he acted). She blushed just thinking about what she could have done. Yep, she was never ever getting that drunk again.


End file.
